


Is It You?

by Apotheocrisy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, barista!Dirk, shipper!Roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotheocrisy/pseuds/Apotheocrisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Dirk forgets why he's a barista at a fucking <i>Starbucks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It You?

**Author's Note:**

> "Tumblr really likes that soulmate’s first word tattoo thing but tumblr also really likes coffee shop AUs like imagine being one of thousands of people running around with “welcome to Starbucks may I take your order” tattooed from birth going into a Starbucks like “is it you????” “nah bro I’m waiting for someone to order a grande skinny latte extra cream”"
> 
> thanks to [danydehaan](http://danydehaan.tumblr.com/post/95953813852/tumblr-really-likes-that-soulmates-first-word) for the prompt!

Some days Dirk forgets why he's a barista at a fucking  _Starbucks_.

It's the itch on the inside of his left arm that reminds him of his soulmate, whose first words are scrawled in loopy black handwriting across his skin. Scowling at the universe for damning him to a coffee shop if he ever wants a meaningful relationship, he scratches his arm through the thin material of the white shirt that passes as winter wear in Texas. The tiny bell over the door jingles and he says "welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" without even thinking. 

A small noise slips through the lips of a blonde in the entryway. From experience, Dirk knows she's one of those people who will meet their soulmate at a Starbucks. Evidently she hasn't quite gotten over the shock of hearing the first words her soulmate will say to her, even though the chances of actually finding The One like that are slim to none.

"Is it you?" she asks, proving him right. He inclines his head apologetically. 

There's something about the look in her eyes that makes him think of his first few weeks working here. An excited glance upwards whenever someone entered-could they be the one who was going to order a grande skinny vanilla latte with extra cream? The excitement had slowly faded away as he realized that this person, whoever they were, was taking a hell of a long time to show up. It's been four months since he started working here but the Starbucks soulmate searchers never stopped making him feel a strange pang of sadness.

"Nah, bro. I'm waiting for someone to order a grande skinny vanilla latte with extra cream."

Dirk's surprised to see that her face doesn't fall quite as far as he'd expected it to. She purses her lips thoughtfully instead and somehow meets his gaze through his shades. He offers her a hint of a smirk. Looking down at his chest, where a name tag declares his name as Dirk, the blonde raises an eyebrow. 

"Dirk, I need a venti peppermint mocha, heavy on the peppermint, and a grande skinny vanilla latte with extra cream," says the woman as she holds out a twenty dollar bill and her iPhone, a text conversation pulled up on screen. He glances at the screen.

ROXY: hey janey whatcha want from starbuksc  
ROXY: *starbucks  
JANE: The usual. Grande skinny vanilla latte, extra cream!

"So you know that I'm not messing with you," she explains as he takes the bill and hands her phone back. The smirk on his face becomes a polite smile.

"What a coincidence," agrees Dirk as he starts making her drinks.

* * *

It's been three hours since he saw Roxy. Dirk's shift is almost over and Jane's order has slipped his mind almost completely. The bell hanging above the front door tickles, the front door swings open, and Dirk calls out a "welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" with his back turned to the door. He's rinsing out a blender that he'd just made a smoothie in when he feels a wave of heat hit his back. Apparently it's warmed up since he last set foot outside.

He turns around as the new customer orders a grande skinny vanilla latte with extra cream and lets out a tiny gasp as their eyes meet. They gravitate towards each other without consciously moving.

"Dirk Strider," he says, extending his hand.

She takes his hand and squeezes it. "Jane Crocker," she replies.

He barely cares about the goofy grin on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Drop me a line over at [my Tumblr!](http://thiefoftoast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
